vaffandomcom-20200213-history
VanossGaming
Evan Fong, also known as VanossGaming, is a popular YouTuber known for his exceptional editing skills and ironic humor. His works include compilations of "funny moments" of Grand Theft Auto V, Garry's Mod, the Call of Duty ''series, and numerous other games. His videos mostly feature multiplayer sessions with his friends. Vanoss is currently the 13th most-subscribed and 32nd most-viewed channel on YouTube with over 600 videos uploaded thus far, as one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube. Evan has reached exceedingly high statistics when it comes to subscribers, view count, and monetization. Early Videos Vanoss' earliest known video is Excited for MW3 & the Future - First Black- (cuts off here), it can be seen here. After his days of ''Modern Warfare 3, he stopped using generic YouTube gaming intros. He began to use the rainbow thumbnail we know today. These videos have also had very good ratings and views, but the quality is amateurish compared to his current content. Games Black Ops II After a bunch of uploads of MW3 and remixes, Vanoss released his first few Black Ops II gameplay videos; which consisted of a shotgun montages, remixes, pranks, and a variety of funny moments. Vanoss then started a series of funny moments and remixes of Black Ops II with a total of over 80 videos. This caused his channel to grow at an immense rate for a period of time. His sudden accumulation of subscribers went from 200k and quickly rose to 2 million. To celebrate this unexpected milestone, Vanoss uploaded his Best Moments video As of April 2017, most of his early Black Ops II videos have been taken down presumably due to Copyright Reasons. After a four year wait for new content, Vanoss briefly made a return to Black Ops II in May 2017 when it became backwards compatible for the Xbox One. He uploaded videos of Gun Game, Hiding Tactics, and Ninja Defuses. Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto V, with 130 videos, is one of his most popular series. Two days after the North American release of GTA V, he uploaded six GTA V Single Player Funny Moments Video, before eventually uploading GTA 5 Online Funny Moments Gameplay - Invisible Glitch, Monkey Masks, Jet Fun, Cars (Multiplayer) his first GTA V Online Funny Moments. It received critical acclaim with very high ratings and positive comments. This series also drastically increased Vanoss' popularity by increasing his subscriber/view count. Garry's Mod A series he started in which he combined with Black Ops II and GTA V. He makes videos of Sandbox, Hide and Seek, Prop Hunt, Death Run, Guess Who and Scary Maps with his friends, but in the beginning was less popular than GTA; over time, the series gained a lot more of attention, due to Vanoss uploading it more often than GTA V. Originally he used a giant Luigi character but later on, like his friends, he uses his GTA V player model in either casual or the Night Owl outfit. Although in his very early Garry's Mod videos, before using the Luigi character model, Vanoss would use either the Iron Man or Batman character model, though mostly the latter than the former. In 2016, he has two new player models which is a modified version of his GTA V character that includes his channel's logo; his red jacket and black pants and his 'Night Owl' costume, both with his signature owl mask, but with a different style to it. Dead Realm In July 2015, Fong announced that he had been working on a game for the "past six or seven months" as a creative director alongside Daithi De Nogla, Terroriser, Mini Ladd, and Tom "Syndicate" Cassell. The game was called Dead Realm, a horror based game. It was released on Steam as an early release on July 30, 2015. However, there was some controversy after Vanoss, SeaNanners, and Syndicate each uploaded their videos on the game. It was discovered that Syndicate had failed to disclose his financial ties to another game, a violation of the FTC.coms set of guidelines Minecraft Paranormal Action Squad A YouTube Red animated series he starred in alongside with fellow YouTubers Mr. Sark (Eddie) and SeaNanners (Paul) where he plays as himself. In many episodes, his goal is to become a member of the team to stop the paranormal activities due to being fired by all of his other jobs, but is constantly rejected by them due to not being reckless and unprepared. Rynx In mid-2017, Vanoss started putting links in his descriptions telling his viewers to click if they "wanted to be early." Upon clicking the link, it would take the viewer to an Instagram page by the name of "rynxmanjones." The first picture he posted said that this new account would be his more personal account and where he would share his music. The caption for that photo has since been edited. On August 25, 2017, he released his first piece of music: A remix of "U-RITE" by THEY. On December 9, 2017 he released his first official single "Want You" featuring Miranda Glory. On May 3, 2018 he produced the song "Motion" by newcomers music duo Emotional Oranges. On June 20, 2018 Rynx made "I'm Alright" featuring Jimi Ono. On August 15, 2018 Rynx uploaded his remixed version Alison Wonderland's "Cry". In 2019, he released several songs such as "Im Alright, Club Poor" and several songs from his upcoming album In Pieces. He plays four songs in his videos as his outro music. It can be heard in its entirety on his SoundCloud page; RynxMusic. In October 2019, he announced his first album, titled "In Pieces" Additionally he mentioned he would be going on tour around the U.S. and Canada with the possible release of a merchandise line in November, however on November 5th, he announced that the tour had been delayed to February, with the L.A. show unaffected. Quotes *"Keep calm and keep er' goin'!" (Multiple Videos) *"I don't feel safe." (Multiple Videos) *"What do you call a magic owl? Hoodini!" (GTA V | GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Comedy Club Fun! (Hoodini)) *"ALRIGHT!" (Multiple videos) *"Hubada! Hubada!" (Multiple videos) *"HE'S BLEEDING EVERYWHERE!" (GMod Prop Hunt) *"Weell...When you put it like that― like that― like that― like that... you're wrong." (Gmod Sandbox Funny Moments - Who Wants to be a Gmod Millionaire?) *"I'm a red chicken!" (Gang Beasts Funny Moments - Red Chicken Fighting Champion!) *"Who wants to buy my YouTube channel for $5?" (Fortnite Funny Moments - More Skybridges and Major Barn Fail!) *"Don't worry, they're just dicks." *"Look who’s last to join again." (Golf it) *”Datsa toilet.” (Multiple videos) *”Are you guys flies?” (Fly Simulator) *"Howdy Doo Dee" (Multiple videos - originated in COD Black Ops 4 Battle Royale Funny Moments - The Angriest Kid EVER!) Trivia * Vanoss currently has the 68th most subscribed Youtube Channel. * In WatchMojo's "Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels" Vanoss was ranked #2.Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels - TopX Ep. 2 * And in 2019, in Watchmojo’s "Top 10 YouTube Gaming Channels" Vanoss was ranked #7. * He makes $44.7k - $447.3k monthly and $536.8k - $5.4M yearly (estimated). * At one point, Vanoss gained more subscribers daily than the most-subscribed individual YouTuber of all time, PewDiePie. * Vanoss was nominated for "Trending Gamer" in The Game Awards of 2014 * His birthday is on May 31, 1992, which currently makes him 26 years old. * He gained interests in YouTube during 2007 and was inspired by people like whiteboy7thst and SeaNanners. * He likes rap, rock, heavy metal, electronic music, and several other music genres. He also has a habit of alternating between his favorites. * He plays the guitar and has learned all the Metallica songs by heart. * He currently lives in Toronto, Canada. * He has visited the Caribbean. * Vanoss is Asian. He is half-Korean (maternal), half-Chinese (paternal). * He can speak some French. * He has played hockey since the age of six and has played competitively against many teams in Canada. * His favorite hockey team is the Pittsburgh Penguins. * He claims he eats pasta more than rice, which contests the Asian stereotype. * Vanoss claims he is bad at mathematics, but he doesn't find it terrible. * His favorite movies are Stepbrothers, Expendables, and Good Burger. * His favorite TV shows are Spongebob Squarepants, Dexter, The Office, and Breaking Bad. * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is his favorite game. * He played with and against Jeff Skinner and Tyler Seguin from the NHL. * He tried marijuana in college but stopped after cooking a questionable batch of hamburgers. * He studied economics at university and is interested in entrepreneurship. * His name, Vanoss, is a reference to a BMW part (vanos) and was originally carried over from an account that his father made: vanoss62. Vanoss often used his father's account in his younger days, so when it was time to choose a name for his Youtube channel, he stuck with "Vanoss" and ended up with "VanossGaming". * Vanoss said that his greatest accomplishment was when he won a hockey skills competition at the age of ten. * As a child, he wasn't fully introduced to video games because of hockey. However, the first games he played and recalls playing are Freddy the Fish, Pajama Sam, Crash Bandicoot, and Duke Nukem 3D. * He is said to be 5'11.25" (181 cm) tall and weighs 175 lbs (79 kg). * During his hockey career, he played in the Ontario Junior Hockey League. * He has also played on four hockey teams (from most recent to oldest): Aurora Tigers, Dixie BeeHives, Vaughan Vipers, and Villanova Knights. * VanossGaming was the first to have a brand new GMOD Player Model (the others were BasicallyIDoWrk, Daithi De Nogla, H2O Delirious, Fourzer0seven and CaRtOoNz) * He has a habit of killing his friends right before they accomplish something in GMod and GTA. Gallery 135FFC15E81F4C28A80B43ECF7C6993EEF8A19E3.jpeg|VanossGaming's Primary Gaming Character Heroes and Villains of Los Santos.jpg|"Heroes & Villains of Los Santos" Promotional Poster Hoonoss.jpg|VanossGaming's Current Youtube Logo Houdini.jpeg|Promotional Poster Featuring Infamous Hoodini Kij.jpg|VanossGaming's Face Reveal Logo.jpg|VanossGaming's Old Youtube Logo The Crew.jpg|Promotional Poster Vanossimage.png|Evan Fong's Instagram Photo|link=https://www.instagram.com/vanossinstagram/?hl=en Wat.jpg|Old Channel Banner Rynx.jpg|The logo for Evan's music page, Rynx 754dda2665a0bb6c.jpg|VanossGaming's Current Youtube Banner Vanoss VanossGaming Animated Five Nights At Freddy's (Gmod Sandbox).png|Vanoss as first depicted by the Pegbarians in "Vanoss Gaming Animated - Five Nights At Freddy's (Gmod Sandbox)"|link=https://youtu.be/g9S8p0DSy58 images.jpg|VanossGaming's Current PlayerModel Games Played * ARK: Survival Evolved * Assassin's Creed Odyssey * Assassin's Creed: Origins * Battlefield 1 * Battlefield Hardline * Ben and Ed * Blood and Bacon * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Call of Duty: World at War * Call of Duty: World War 2 * Call of Duty: Zombies * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Cardboard Wars * Cards Against Humanity * Catch a Lover * CHKN * Cockroach Simulator * Cookies vs. Claus * Cuisine Royale * Curious Cases * The Culling * Dauntless * Dead by Daylight * Dead Realm * Dead Rising 3 * Dead Rising 4 * Deep Rock Galactic * Drunken Wrestlers 2 * Dying Light * Escape First * The Experiment: Escape Room * Far Cry 4 * Far Cry 5 * Far Cry New Dawn * Far Cry Primal * Finding Bigfoot * Fly Simulator * The Forest * For Honor * Fortnite * Gang Beasts * Garry's Mod * Golf It * Grand Theft Auto 5 * Granny Simulator * H1Z1 * Half Dead * Half Dead 2 * Hand Simulator * Happy Burger * Havocado * Heroes & Generals * Human: Fall Flat * Killing Floor * Klepto * Last Year: The Nightmare * Left 4 Dead 2 * Mario Tennis Aces * Minecraft * Moonbase Alpha * Nether * Pacify * Paint the Town Red * PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds: Zombies * Pummel Party * PWND * Ratty Catty * Red Dead Redemption 2 * Reign Of Kings * Rust * Saints Row 4 * Shooty Squad * Shotgun Farmers * Skate 3 * Skribbl.io * Star Wars: Battlefront * Stick Fight: The Game * Titanfall * Tom Clancy's The Division * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege * Totally Accurate Battlegrounds * Totally Accurate Battle Simulator * Totally Reliable Delivery Service * Warface * Warframe * Watch Dogs * Watch Dogs 2 * White Noise 2 * Who's Your Daddy? * World of Tanks * World War Z * Wreckfest * UNO * Zooicide References Category:YouTubers Category:YouTubers with New GMod Player Models